


Dog Tags

by Verbophobic



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lemon prelude. Ironhide/October. there's something different about the base today. October just couldn't figure it out. But when Ironhide shows up he takes her mind off of it so much she is startled by the truth and runs from him as his processor becomes confused. M FOR A REASON... I'lm so mean when it comes to sexual tension lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Tags

Dog Tags

It was what seemed to be a normal day at base for October, though it was anything but normal. She never noticed the lack of military personnel or how eerily silent it was. All around here were only tall gray walls that stopped high and went on for miles. How could she not have noticed the difference in the base?

As she walked her pant leg seemed to tug and looking down she saw that her left leg was pulled up. Kneeling down she pulled the light blue jeans leg down to cover her boot clad feet. standing again she stretched cracking her back and never noticed that the hall she had been just wandering down was now the rec. room. Suddenly uncomfortable in the clothes she had on she tugged at the sleeve of the black and gray stripped fitted long sleeve shirt she wore, something was watching her.

A humming sound made her turn around and there, leaning against the Autobot sized door in bipedal form, was Ironhide. Neither said a word until he moved forward and let his body fold down into the large pickup that his alternate mode consisted of. From within out stepped a human figure. It was Ironhide's holoform. October couldn't help but to make a face at it.

She didn't really like this form of his. It was indeed hot and far to sexy for a girl like her to ever be with but that was not the problem. The problem was she was in love with him and not some image of him that was pleasing to the eye, this image was not him. "You really need to get used to this form of mine, Sweet Spark," his deep baritone voice said from within the Norman Reedus look alike.

"I like the way you look, not a copy and pasted internet image." Replied October.

Normally he would give in and let this image shift until it was a scale replica of his bipedal form. The only difference between the two was that the small human sized bipedal form was not as angular. The corners were dulled and slightly rounded so as to not poke or hurt her. But he did not let his image shift. Ian, as was the name for his human mode to fit in even more with the rest of the human populous, stayed standing in front of her.

"You're wearing my dog tags." Looking down at her chest shocked she saw he was right. It just slightly poked at her mind that she hadn't been before when she had bent down to fix her pant leg. But hanging from her neck and resting right between her breasts was a pair of dog tags. Black rubber was around each metal plate so that they didn't clink together and make noise. On them was his name Ironhide, a serial number that he said was his ranking, and the faction he was with.

He had asked her to wear them not long after they had confessed their feelings for each other. She had more than happily agreed. Suddenly his hand was reaching for them and grabbing them. Thumbing them she noticed how he walked to stand behind her and set his left hand on her left shoulder. The hand moved across her to grasp her right shoulder as he let the tags fall, "I-Ironhide?" She managed to get out of her constricting throat as her face began turning an embarrassed red. His right hand was at her hip and his thumb was inside of her pants.

He hushed her and she began to fidget when the hand moved from her hip to her button and zipper making quick work of them. Before she could protest more he mad her turn her head to look at him and he caught her lips in a passionate kiss. As his tongue met hers she forgot about his hand until it moved again. Into her panties it went and his fingers began to move around her clit. What was he doing? They had never been anywhere near this intimate before!

Her cheeks flushed and her eyes clouded over with lust. Their lips still locked she couldn't and wouldn't utter any type of protest. Her hips thrust forward as he pressed at a particularly sensitive spot making her gasp. She could feel the tiny stand of saliva that still connected their mouths. His left hand pulled some of her shirt free from her pants and it snaked its way up. Underneath the small sports bra she wore it went and it pinched at her nipple.

A moan escaped her lips. Wha-? Was all that she could think. Nothing coherent in the least. Especially when his lips moved to her neck then bit down, nipping at her pulse point. She was writhing against him and she had to grab his arm to keep herself from collapsing or something. Still the hand that was attached to the arm moved and he went further util his fingers just dipped into the place she felt he needed to be most. "P-please, Ironhide." October was going to beg.

She would have too had her eyes not opened to a worried mech standing above her. His bright blue optics stayed on her as he helped her sit up. Her tired eyes blinked as she took in the new scenery. From his berth she could see his entire room. October wasn't even properly dressed she was still in her night clothes when she realized with a look of horror, she had just had a wet dream about him!

"Are you alright, October?" Ironhide finally asked with worry at the new look upon her face. "You were moving and making sounds in you sleep. You even called for me at one point-" October his her bright red face in her hands and begged to be put on the ground. As soon as he complied October tran off. He assumed it was to see Mikaela about something for the two were close.

He wanted to know why she had been writhing as if in pain in her sleep. The groans that had escaped her tiny pink lips had him worried she was having horror visions in her recharge. His name on her lips in a begging tone, pleading to be saved. But she had run from him.

Human's, he would never understand them.


End file.
